In wireless communication systems the connection establishment between a terminal device and an access point or base station or another terminal device is an important feature. There are various ways of establishing the connection. For example, a terminal device of a wireless communication system may be configured to scan for available communication channels before initiating a link setup with an access point or another terminal device of a wireless network. The scanning may comprise passive scanning in which the terminal device scans for broadcast messages or active scanning in which the terminal device transmits a scanning request message and receives a response to the scanning request message. The process of a terminal device finding an access point may be called discovery.